1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a base station for detecting Denial-of-Service (DoS) attacks in a communication system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a base station for detecting DoS attacks by considering the wireless communication environment and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
DoS attacks refer to actions of maliciously attacking a system to make the system run out of resources, thus making it impossible for users to utilize the system for its originally intended purposes. For example, in the case of a communication system, if excessive traffic occurs on a wireless terminal, the wireless terminal may not normally communicate with a base station that it has accessed. In order to prevent these DoS attacks, the communication system is equipped with separate equipment for preventing the DoS attacks in the network, and controls the traffic by considering the characteristics of the incoming traffic. However, this method has difficulty in efficiently preventing the DoS attacks because the equipment for preventing the DoS attacks determines whether there is a DoS attack, after receiving data and processing the received data.